


All tied up

by akuchan_47



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuchan_47/pseuds/akuchan_47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/"><b>jim_and_bones</b></a> Sweethearts Challenge, Jim’s POV, #34 Be my hero: Set during their Academy days. Bones goes to check on Jim after not seeing him on campus all day. He finds Jim handcuffed and gagged, apparently having been left that way by the girl/guy he slept with the night before. Bones comes to the rescue, but both of them are aroused by the situation and decide to act on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All tied up

_**Fic: All tied up.**_  
Title: All tied up  
Rating: NC17  
Warnings: Light bondage  
Word Count: 3140  
Summary: This was written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/) Sweethearts Challenge, Jim’s POV, #34 Be my hero: Set during their Academy days. Bones goes to check on Jim after not seeing him on campus all day. He finds Jim handcuffed and gagged, apparently having been left that way by the girl/guy he slept with the night before. Bones comes to the rescue, but both of them are aroused by the situation and decide to act on it.  
A/N: Its companion piece told from Bones' POV was written by the wonderful [](http://abigail89.livejournal.com/profile)[**abigail89**](http://abigail89.livejournal.com/) and can be found [Here](http://abigail89.livejournal.com/552501.html).  
Major thanks to [](http://rroselavy.livejournal.com/profile)[**rroselavy**](http://rroselavy.livejournal.com/) for the beta. My hands touched this last and all mistakes are my own.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/akuchan_47/pic/0001sd48/)  
Banner crafted by the multi-talented [](http://hitlikehammers.livejournal.com/profile)[**hitlikehammers**](http://hitlikehammers.livejournal.com/)

“Jim?” Bones called out hesitantly, “you in there?”

“Yeah, I am,” Jim replied, but it came out more like, “wahh ah ahmmm,” and he figured that would probably freak Bones out, or he just might think that Jim was talking with his mouth full again, which he was, but not in his usual way.

“Where the hell have you been all day, Jim? You’ve been nowhere to be found, and here you are stuffing your fa...” Bones’ tirade died on his lips the second he rounded the corner of the wall that separated Jim’s dorm room from the entranceway.

  
Jim wasn’t sure if he should be ecstatic or mortified that his saviour was Bones. Though, truth was, he was probably lucky it was Bones, he knew that he could trust his friend not to blab to all of campus about this latest pickle. He didn’t worry too much that the guy (for the life of him he couldn’t remember his name) who did this to him would spread the gossip, because Jim was fairly certain that he didn’t remember. If he had, Jim hoped that he would have come back to unhitch him. They’d had a rollicking good time the night before, drinking, watching porn and fooling around in Jim’s room (Bones was on shift at the clinic, so Jim supposed he could lay this whole mess at his feet because if he’d been there this never would have happened). As the porn got kinkier and they got drunker, Jim thought it would be a good idea to pull out some of his more risqué toys and offer up his ball gag and a set of handcuffs for a bit of fun. Turned out that in his drunken state he’d mistakenly given the guy his authentic cuffs instead of the ones with the safety mechanism that would have let him go free hours ago.

The fucking had been amazing though, and considering how drunk they’d both been it was astonishing that either of them had been able to get it up, but thanks to the miracles of youth get it up they did and not only that, they’d both had spectacular orgasms. Or at least he liked to think that they’d been spectacular, he’d hate it if the dried and flaky, not to mention itchy, come that coated his stomach and was smeared across his ass had been begot by anything less than mind-blowing sex.

Truth was it was all kind of hazy to him. There’d been lots of fumbling and laughs as they got Jim all geared up and then there’d been some clumsy foreplay before the guy entered him and rode him hard. He remembered that, sort of, and yeah it’d been good, he thought. Then they both succumbed to the alcohol, passing out before either one of them thought to unhook Jim. Sometime later Jim was vaguely aware of the guy stumbling out of bed, mumbling something about good times and, before Jim was awake enough to make enough noise to get the guy’s attention, he was gone.

And here he was, seventeen hours later, still cuffed to his bed with a ball gag stuffed in his mouth and strapped around his head. His arms ached, he’d almost wrenched his shoulder in his efforts to break the chain on the cuffs, or the headboard, he wasn’t picky, and his throat was so damn dry it felt like a desert. At least his legs hadn’t been tied up and he’d been able to do a variety of lower body exercises so that they didn’t cramp, and his bum didn’t go numb.

Bones still hadn’t moved from his spot in the doorway, but his shocked look had given away to something that looked an awful lot like want. It was a good look on him, and Jim thought that he might be more than happy to fulfill his desire; it’d been a while since him and Bones had taken a tumble. Jim couldn’t help but feel a bit like a specimen under a microscope as he watched Bones’ gaze skate down the length of his body, and it was hardly (not at all) a clinical assessment. Jim’s skin burned under the heat of that gaze, and fuck if he didn’t notice a little bit of swelling in the groin area of his best friend’s pants. Hello, it really was hard to miss as he was eye level with that part of Bones’ anatomy. Jim also noticed that Bones attempted to say something a couple of times but the words seemed stuck in his throat, and he just ended up doing a good imitation of a guppy.

Jim was getting hot under the intense scrutiny and he could feel the stirrings of his own erection, which just wouldn’t do. Never mind that it would add insult to injury, he also had to pee something fierce and that was a bad combination all the way around. “Can you help me?” Of course it came out _cam woo wel mmm_ and, though Bones probably didn’t know exactly what Jim had said, it had the desired effect of pulling him out of his stupor.

“Oh shit, Jesus Jim, what the hell happened here?” His voice was gruff and annoyed in the way that Jim was used to hearing. As much as it had made him uncomfortable, Jim didn’t like that the burning look in Bones’ eye had been replaced with one of self-recrimination; he had nothing to feel guilty about as far as Jim was concerned.

Bones’ fingers were gentle as he lifted Jim’s head and unbuckled the straps to remove the gag. “You’re all right? Anything I need to be concerned about, besides your obvious propensity to get yourself into the most amusing messes. I assume campus security doesn’t need to be called in?” That didn’t stop Bones from poking and prodding at Jim’s ribs and across his stomach. When Bones pressed down on Jim’s bladder, he moaned piteously, “Oh God, I gotta pee. Keys are in that box over there,” he pointed with his foot and then wriggled on the bed until Bones came back and finally freed him.

“Thanks, Bones,” Jim hurried as quickly as he could toward the bathroom, but despite his best efforts to exercise while he’d been captive, he was wobbly on his feet. Jim was thankful that Bones didn’t offer to assist him, though he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was poised to move if Jim gave the slightest indication that his legs were going to give out on him. “And, no, the less people that know about this the better,” he said as soon as he made it to the bathroom.

Once that little problem was taken care of, Jim stretched his arms up high over his head in the hopes of alleviating some of the tenseness in them. And with that same goal in mind for his jaw, he opened his mouth as wide as it would go and then closed it, repeating the motions several times, which he was sure made him look stupid, but that seemed to the norm for the night. Next he filled a disposable paper cup with water and drank that down; he had five cups before he felt remotely sated.

Only then did he decide to have a shower. His shoulders and back were still stiff, and he hoped the hot water would help ease them more. What would be better would be a massage, and as he washed himself he wondered if he’d be able to talk Bones into giving him one. When he considered Bones’ reaction when he’d first come in the room, Jim thought that it might not be much of a battle to get him to comply. With that thought in mind he stepped out of the shower, dried off, left his hair towel-mussed, and then wrapped the towel around his waist. Now he just had to hope that Bones was hadn’t left.

He hadn’t.

“See anything you like?” Bones startled when Jim stepped out of the bathroom, but Jim had to hand it to him, he looked as cool as cucumber when he looked up. Which, considering that he’d just been caught red handed rifling through Jim’s box of goodies, was pretty ballsy on his part.

“A couple of things, yeah,” Bones replied. “But I have to say that I liked what you were wearing when I came in the best.”

“Yeah? I could model them again, for you.” Jim blurted out. He felt as surprised as Bones looked when the words left his mouth, but a quick review of his feelings on the matter found that he really could get into it, and he’d probably be able to weasel a massage out of Bones later. His skin prickled as he remembered what it had felt like to have Bones stare at him when he’d first come in the room. And oh, hello, his cock was definitely putting its vote in for the ’yes’ column.

“I could get on board with that.” Bones seemed to shake off his shock and was prowling towards Jim with a pair of handcuffs hooked over his index finger. Jim had only a second to catch his breath before Bones clasped the back of his head with his free hand and clutched at his ass with the one holding the cuffs, then pulled him into a toe-curling kiss. There wasn’t much that Jim could do; ah hell, who was he kidding, there was nothing more that he wanted to do than to let Bones dominate him completely. And Bones was a master at it. Jim clung to him and kissed Bones back enthusiastically. He moaned and broke the kiss when Bones attached the cuff around one of his wrists.

“You sure about this, Jim?” he asked.

Jim barely got the “I am” out, before he found himself flat on his back on his bed (sans towel), and his arms were in the same position over his head and locked in place with a pair of handcuffs, just as they had been earlier. Then Bones picked up the gag from where it had been left on the bed, put that back into Jim’s mouth, and secured it at the back of his head.

“Because you can’t use your words, we’ll have to improvise,” Bones said as he straddled Jim’s hips, and pressed his ass down most deliciously over his cock. He tugged at the cuffs, “these are the ones you should have used last night, moron,” Bones smirked, and Jim rolled his eyes. Of course he should have, he’d meant to, but they both knew how that worked out. “At anytime that you don’t like what I’m doing and you want to call it quits, just hit the safety clasp and I’ll stop. If you need me to slow down or you need to take a breather drop your leg over the edge of the bed. Easy enough?”

Jim nodded his head.

“Though, to be honest I’m not planning anything too heavy for now,” Bones said as an afterthought.

He wasn’t disappointed, honestly... well maybe just a bit. He’d let his imagination venture into some wild scenarios that would require them to have a safe signal. What was more disappointing, though, was Bones getting up from where he’d been perched over Jim’s cock, and walking over to the discarded toy box.

“It’s quite a collection you got here, Jim,” Bones said. He picked through the box as he walked back to the bed. “Can’t say that I’m surprised, though I have to wonder why I’m only learning of its existence now?” He stopped talking and then looked at Jim as if he expected an answer.

Bones hadn’t raised his voice, and he’d sounded curious, not angry, but Jim felt chastised just the same. Instead of being annoyed, he felt the need to drop his eyes and bow his head in apology.

Bones nodded, which Jim supposed was Bones’ acceptance. He was surprised at the feelings that were churning inside of him and how the vaguest hint of a dominant display from Bones had turned him into a willing sub.

“Tonight’s about fun, Jim. We’ll see about going down that other road some time in the future. Not that that can’t be fun too, but now’s not the time.”

Jim’s eyes practically bulged out of his head, partly because Bones had been able to read him so easily, and also because it looked like there would be a next time; which he could totally get into. He nodded his head enthusiastically in agreement, then he waggled his eyebrows, looked down at his naked body and then up at Bones’ still fully-clothed form, and he hoped that his thoughts of “well come on then, get them off,” came through loud and clear.

Bones ignored him and sat down on the edge of the bed and picked out a string of anal beads, laid them across Jim’s stomach, and then put the box back on the floor. “I think we’ll just use this for tonight. Any objections?” Bones asked, and Jim shook his head, he was good with that.

“Lube?”

Jim rolled his eyes (two eye-rolls in one night, seems he was doing a role reversal with Bones) and tilted his head toward the bedside table. There was a tube sitting right on top of it. Bones reached over and tossed it onto the bed beside Jim. Only then did Bones stand up to take off his clothes. His movements were methodical and efficient as he unfastened his tunic and, in a very un-Bones-like move, tossed it haphazardly onto a nearby chair. His pants came next, then his socks and underwear.

Jim’s mouth watered and he squirmed on the mattress. He knew Bones was gorgeous, hell he’d had that body naked against him before, but this was the first time that their sex wasn’t drunken groping in the dark after a night of drinking, which meant this was the first time that he’d seen Bones in all _his_ naked glory. He didn’t doubt that the look in his eyes right now mirrored the one on Bones’ face just after he had come across Jim.

Bones didn’t give him much time to admire the view. He dropped down on the bed again and draped himself over Jim. He leaned down and swiped his tongue up the column of Jim’s throat. He placed kisses on Jim’s cheeks, his chin, his eyelids, and the tip of his nose. Then he sat up and dragged the tips of his fingers over Jim’s face, and down his neck. He took the time to knead the muscles at his shoulders to work out some of the kinks. Jim was getting breathless and Bones had barely touched him. Next he slid his hands down either side of Jim’s torso, then brought them together and slid them up with his fingers splayed wide to Jim’s collarbone and then repeated the process.

Jim found that he was relaxing so much that he almost fell asleep, probably would have, but then Bones tweaked one of his nipples hard and he was instantly awake. Bones slid his hands down Jim’s sides one more time, but this time he kept on going towards his groin.

Jim moaned behind the gag when Bones wrapped a hand around Jim’s cock, used his precum as lubrication, and began to stroke him. He massaged his balls with his other hand. Jim could feel a slow burn building in his balls and he was so close to coming when Bones stopped what he was doing and picked up the anal beads.

“You should see yourself Jim,” Bones said, as he coated them and his hand with lube. “So fucking gorgeous, strung up and waiting for me to fuck you,” his voice was hoarse, laden with lust, as he pressed both fingers into Jim’s ass, stretching him. “But I’m not gonna fuck you tonight, Jim,” he announced.

  
Jim found that he wasn’t all that disappointed by that declaration; kind of difficult to be when Bones was in the process of inserting the beads into his ass one at a time until all six were deep inside him, and pressed up against his prostate. Jim was writhing from the jolts of pleasure that were ripping through his body, and the more he moved the more his prostate was stimulated. He needed to touch himself, wanted to claw his fingernails down Bones back, especially when he crawled up Jim’s chest to suck hard on one of his nipples. Jim wanted to moan and scream, and tell Bones how good it all felt, but all he could do was thrash his head and rub up against him. He wasn’t sure if Bones made it better or worse when he took both of their cocks in his hand and started to jerk them off together.

Bones lifted his head from Jim’s chest, and sat up. Jim was on the verge of coming when Bones started to pull the beads out of his ass. He had a furious rhythm going on both of their cocks and this time Bones didn’t stop. The last bead was pulled out of his ass, and at the same time that he came all over the both of them. He was shaking from the aftermath and was only vaguely aware when Bones grunted and added his seed to the mess on Jim’s stomach.

As soon as Bones had come, Jim hit the safety latch on the cuffs to free his wrists, and then he removed the ball gag. Though his jaw ached more than it had the time that he’d gone a round with Cupcake, he had no regrets wearing it for Bones, and he had a funny feeling that he’d be doing so again sometime in the near the future.

Bones had wandered off to the bathroom, but was back quickly with a warm washcloth to clean Jim up with, and he was more than happy to let Bones have the honours, while he sat up and rotated his shoulders a few times to work out the kinks. “Hey Bones, you think you could give me a massage?” Jim asked. “My shoulders hurt, a lot,” he added.

“And whose fault is that?” Bones replied, but despite what he said, he’d already begun to manhandle Jim onto his stomach.  
Jim sighed contentedly the second Bones strong capable hands slid up the centre of his spine. He closed his eyes and relaxed under the gentle ministrations of his friend, and while he did he wondered what this meant for them. Things had changed he knew that, but how much and if those changes were for good or bad was yet to be determined, but at that moment in time, Jim couldn’t help feel anything but confident that they’d be just fine.

Fin.


End file.
